


Look Back

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll be fine,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled near Supergirl's grave.





	Look Back

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll be fine,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered as he smiled near Supergirl's grave and looked back once.

THE END


End file.
